The Difference
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Rory learns the difference between a Dad and a Daddy


**The Difference**

**Summary: There's a difference between a Dad and a Daddy. **

**A/N: This fic was inspired by something my mother said, about how her biological father was her dad and her step-father was her daddy. **

**Dedication: To My Grandpa Ken (RIP) thanks for giving my mom her 'daddy'**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, zoom in on my empty wallet. **

Rory Gilmore avoided physical exertion at all cause possible, but she was currently sprinting down the street in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Tears streamed down her face, hitting the pavement as her feet pounded down the sidewalk. She was almost to Luke's Diner when she tripped, falling to the ground and tearing her jeans open. She stayed on her hands and knees sobbing until two big arms came over and picked her up. She knew who it was instantaneously, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"I hate him, I hate him Luke." She cried into his shoulder.

"I got you, Rory." Luke said softly, carrying her into the diner, through the crowd of staring people and up the stairs to his apartment.

"He always breaks his promises. I hate him!" Rory sobbed harder.

"Ssh, I got you Rory." Luke rubbed her back, sitting her on his kitchen table, "I'm gonna get some stuff to clean up your knee, okay?"

Rory nodded and tried to calm her breathing while Luke got a couple of wet washcloths and his first aid kit. He handed a cool washcloth to Rory, "Hold that to your eyes, it will help."

"Thank you." She sniffled.

"This is gonna sting a little bit." Luke said as he wiped the blood off her leg with the warm washcloth.

"Mmkay." Rory said, biting her lip. Luke shook the antiseptic can and sprayed it on the scraped up knee, "OW! LUKE IT HURTS!"

Luke bent and blew on her knee, "Better?"

"A little." Rory sniffled.

"Good." Luke smiled, putting some anti-biotic cream on the Band-Aid and sticking it to her knee.

"My Dad isn't coming to my party Friday." Rory made a face.

"I'm sorry." Luke said as he cleaned up the medicine.

"He called and I picked up the phone..." She shook her head, "I should be used to it. He never shows up."

"You're twelve Rory." Luke chuckled, "It's okay to get upset."

"Whatever." Rory shook her head again, "I hate him."

"He's your Dad." Luke protested.

"It's not like he wants to be."

"Rory, he's your dad and he loves you. He's probably just busy with work." Luke said, helping her over to the couch.

"He's always busy with work or something." Rory sniffled, "He doesn't want me. Mom says he's just a big kid."

"She told you that?" Luke asked, shocked.

"No, she told Sookie."

"Well, if that's the case. Then he's missing out." Luke smiled at her, "Know why?"

Rory shook her head.

"Cause you are one super awesome twelve year old and any dad would be lucky to have you for their daughter."

"I wish you were my Dad, Luke." Rory crossed her arms, "You always fix my stuff when it's broke and Mommy's car. You come to my ballet recitals, even though I suck. You make me food when I'm sick. My real Dad can't even dial ten digits once a week, consistently."

"I wish I was too, Rory." Luke cupped her face, "But none of that matters, cause I'm always going to be here for you."

"I love you Luke." Rory hugged his neck.

"I love you too, Rory." Luke rubbed her back gently.

"Luke, are you coming to my birthday party?" Rory looked at him.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Luke promised her.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you promise me something?" Rory chewed on her lip.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"No matter how many times you fight with my mom, will you still be here?" Rory asked.

"Always, always Rory." Luke promised.

"Will you give me chili cheese fries all the time?" Rory looked up at him hopefully.

"Nice try." Luke chuckled, brushing a lock of brown hair from her face.

"Well, I had to ask." Rory laughed.

"But.." Luke stood up and held out his hands, "I do believe you need a chocolate shake."

Rory took his hands, "I think so too."

Luke helped her up, leading her out of the apartment and down to the diner. The crowd had filed out of the diner and the place was literally empty. Luke helped Rory get situated at the counter and began to make her a milkshake, "You know what goes perfect with a chocolate shake?" he asked.

"What?" Rory's eyes widened, Luke never supported her love of junk food.

"French fries." Luke grinned.

"I think you're right." Rory giggled.

Luke sat a plate of fries on the counter, next to Rory's milkshake, "Want to play Go Fish?"

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Sure." Luke said, pulling a deck of cards out from under the counter. He shuffled them and then divided them.

"Got any 9's?" Rory asked, her eyes running over her hand of cards.

"Go fish." Luke said, "Got any 7's?"

"Yup." Rory pulled out the seven of spades.

Luke layed the pair down and stole a fry from the plate, popping it into his mouth. Rory's jaw dropped and Luke grinned at her, "Sometimes, fries are okay."

"Sometimes." Rory giggled.

"Rory?" Lorelai ran into the diner, "Patti called me at the inn, are you okay?" Lorelai asked, looking her daughter over and kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine, Mom, Luke made it better." Rory smiled.

"Really?" Lorelai raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. We had chocolate milk shakes and french-fries. He said it's good for a broken heart." Rory explained.

"Who broke your heart Baby?" Lorelai asked, brushing Rory's hair from her face.

"Dad called while you were at the inn." Rory looked down, "He's not coming to my party."

"Oh, Rory..." Lorelai whispered.

"It's okay. Luke's gonna be there, right?" Rory asked.

"Absolutely."

"And he's gonna eat cake."

"Don't push it." Luke chuckled and watched as the Gilmore Girls walked out of the diner, talking animatedly about something.

**A/N: Okay, I may right a few more chapters. Just major events where Luke was there when Chris wasn't. **


End file.
